


You've Gotta Be Kitten Me

by Slsheeba567



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Businessman Castiel, Castiel Loves Cats, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean is Allergic to Cats, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, POV Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slsheeba567/pseuds/Slsheeba567
Summary: Prompt: "Crazy cat horder and frustrated-allergic-to-cats neighbor au"





	You've Gotta Be Kitten Me

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda changed the prompt from neighbors to domestic couple, but oh well :P Hope y'all enjoy it :)

“Yeah, we’re all set for Tuesday, Sammy. Can’t wait to see y-Oh for fucks’ sake, not again!”

Dean glared at an unfamiliar orange tabby currently grooming itself in the middle of his living room.

“What? Oh no, everything is fine. Well, fine enough I suppose. Cas brought another one home.”

Dean shook his head, eyes burning as he watched the tabby strut out of the room, tail waving around like a whip. “I don’t know when he’s going to stop, to be honest. Hopefully soon, because I can’t take any more damn allergies.”

“Tell him? Are you serious? No way am I gonna do that, Sammy. It would break his heart. I just couldn’t stand doing that to him.”

Listening to Sam ranting over the phone to him, Dean rolled his eyes in annoyance. “Yeah, yeah, I already have about 10 bottles of Claritin stuffed under the bed, don’t you worry your fabulously haired head off.”

After goodbyes were said, and Dean hung up, he stood with his hands on his hips shaking his head. What was he going to do? The allergy medication he had only worked for so long before it wore off. And he hated popping pills all the time, anyway.

But he couldn’t tell Cas about his allergies. He just couldn’t. His husband loved cats, adopting one from the shelter practically every month. It was starting to become a real problem, but if it meant making Cas happy, he would just have to buck up and power through his allergies. He would do anything to see that beautiful smile every day.

Just as he finished brooding, the front door opened, and in walked Cas himself, looking gorgeous as usual with messy hair and those bright blue eyes.

“Hello, Dean.” His husband said, kissing him passionately, hands cupping his face.

“Mmph! Feeling a little romantic today, aren’t we?” Dean said, chasing after Cas’s lips.

Cas gave him a stunning grin, and moved to put his briefcase on the floor. “I have been waiting all day to kiss you. I don’t know if you noticed but earlier today on my break I stopped at the shelter and rescued another little angel. Her name is Tabitha, and she loves tuna fish and cuddling.”

“I did notice. Don’t you think we already are loaded up in the cat department, Cas?” Dean said, gently, trying not to upset his husband.

Cas’s eyebrows furrowed, and he said, “But she looked so lonely sitting there in that cage. I just had to get her! I know I have a problem, but I just can’t help myself when I see them there looking so lonely.”

Dean sighed, and pulled Cas into a hug. “I know, baby. I’m just saying maybe you should cut back on the cats. Here, how about we adopt a new cat every year instead of every month?”

Cas sighed, nuzzling into Dean’s neck, and said, “I suppose I can agree with those terms.”

Dean leaned back for one more kiss and said, “Thanks, baby. You’re the best. You down for chicken parmesan tonight?”

Cas smiled and said, “Of course.”

 

 

 

It was about a week later that Dean realized that keeping his allergies a secret from Cas wasn’t going to be easy.

It was hard enough holding in his sneezes and coughs, but now that another cat had been added to the already numerous list, there was more cat hair than ever, and it was getting harder and harder to keep his symptoms at bay.

Cas was staring at him now every time Tabitha was on his lap, or he was playing with Rose, seemingly searching for something.

One day, Dean was making some lasagna for dinner, while Cas was typing off a business report in their bedroom.

He was just about to call out dinner was ready, when Cas came out of their bedroom, holding Dean’s Claritin.

“Um, Dean? What is this? And why was it under your bed?”

Dean stared in shock for a second before saying, “How did you find that?”

Cas looked extremely confused. “I dropped a pen, and it rolled under the bed, and that’s when I found these. Please tell me you’re not abusing any drugs.”

“Cas, God no, of course I’m not abusing any drugs. Those are my allergy pills.”

Cas’s confused only increased more. “What are you allergic to?”

Dean sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, wondering how to phrase this. “…. Cats”

Cas just blinked at him, and Dean wondered if he even heard him.

“If you are allergic to cats, why didn’t you say anything to me?”

“Because… Because look at us! Look at how many friggin cats we have! And they make you so happy. How could I deny you something that makes you so happy? So, yeah, if I have to have a runny nose or a cough, that’s fine by me because it’s worth it to see you smile.”

Dean was surprised to see Cas teary eyed and emotional at the end of his speech. “Dean, I- I don’t know what to say. Wait, yes, I do. I love you.”

Their kiss was equally as emotional, and Dean ranked it as ‘the best kiss they’d ever had,’ of course their first kiss being high up there too.

 

 

 

Cas decided to spare Dean’s poor nose and throat, and made sure to give each cat in their house a loving, new family.

Well, all except Tabitha, of course.

And while Dean’s allergies occasionally flared up now and again, it wasn’t nearly as bad as it used to be.


End file.
